


Много чего в одном флаконе

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [13]
Category: Flavia de Luce Series - Alan Bradley
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Анализ характера Флавии де Люс как возможной героини-злодейки





	Много чего в одном флаконе

**Author's Note:**

> В настоящее время (лето 2018г.) переведены и изданы на русском языке восемь романов о Загадках Флавии де Люс. Автор — Алан Брэдли — работает над девятой книгой. 
> 
> Есть подозрение — на уровне женской интуиции, не более того, — что перевод и первоисточник могут несколько различаться использованием некоторой терминологии и отдельных цитат. Но это лишь подозрение.

**Злодейство как предмет исследования**  
Прежде, чем отправиться в поместье Букшоу и познакомиться с очаровательной, гениальной и немного зловещей Флавией де Люс (мисс), давайте немного определимся с направлением нашего интереса. 

Доставшийся нашей команде троп звучит как «Тяжелое детство, деревянные игрушки». Первая рождающаяся ассоциация – о тяжелом детстве вообще, столь подходящая к многим и очень многим героям и героиням современной литературы, кино- и телеискусства, не совсем правильна, ибо, как утверждает ресурс [Posmotre.li](https://posmotre.li/%D0%A2%D1%8F%D0%B6%D1%91%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE,_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8F%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8),  
крайне важным является уточнение, что лишения и воздействие узловатой древесины переживает не кто-нибудь, а потенциальный злодей. 

Тема злодейства многогранна вообще, а уж обсуждение, что заставляет человека идти на преступления, бесконечно в частности. Всё многообразие точек зрения на проблему происхождения зла в душе человека, можно свести к двум, полярным:

А. Зло изначально, оно уже существует в ком-то, и поэтому весь дальнейший жизненный путь прирожденного злодея будет усыпан оторванными у мух крылышками, задушенными котятами, и так далее.  
Б. Зло случайно, и поэтому каждый злодей на самом деле жертва обстоятельств. Убивает не нож, а рука, его держащая – особенно ярые поклонники второй точки зрения добавляют, что рука-то, если разобраться, тоже ни при чем, просто в помещении было много народа, и ее толкнули в указанном направлении. Или даже жертва сама напоролась на лезвие – бывает же и такое…

Обе точки зрения, как и любое высказывание, содержащее ультимативные истины – «всё», «ничего», «всегда», «никогда» и прочее, – не проходят проверку реальностью. Реальные люди в реальных обстоятельствах (реальные – в том контексте, который создан волей и замыслом автора того или иного произведения, а впрочем, это рассуждение верно и для нас, простых смертных) выбирают из бесконечного множества вариант, происходящий как из неосознаваемых, так и сознаваемых мотивов поведения. В итоге инстинктивные, врожденные побуждения – да, имеют место быть. И сиюминутные, определяемые обстоятельствами – также. В столкновении могучей древней силы инстинктов и бесконечного множества социальных догматов, табу и принципов, как искра между двух сталкивающихся камней, рождается свобода воли человека; возможность выбирать, изменять, отрицать одни побуждения и следовать другим. 

Всё дело в свободе воли. 

В этом-то и есть скрытое значение обсуждаемого тропа. Свободен ли злодей в своих деяниях? Что заставляет его идти на преступление, вершить темные дела?  
На протяжении столетий христианская Европа делила мир на черное и белое, оставляя Добро Христу, святым и истинно верующим детям церкви, а Зло – их идейным противникам. Прошли века, и наука Нового времени поставила под сомнение существование Абсолюта, усомнившись заодно и в том, какие именно дела и поступки заслуживают наименования «хороших» и «плохих». Этнография, культурология и антропология 19-20 веков добавили масла в огонь, на фактах объясняя, что и каннибализм – всего лишь вынужденная мера компенсировать нехватку животного белка в пище, и изнасилования на самом деле лишь отголоски древних культов плодородия, и вообще, нет в человеческих поступках ничего такого, что не было бы целесообразно – в какой-то другой культуре, при других обстоятельствах. Почему же поступки свершаются не с той целесообразностью, как планируется культурой? Всему виной наверняка загадочная человеческая генетика… И начинается новый виток исследований, на сей раз – генетики поведения человека или хотя бы просто генетики поведения. На мышах всё бесспорно, а повторить те же опыты на людях не позволяет этика. Ах, снова запреты…

Из множества наук, объясняющих логику поступков человека (да что там логику, хотя бы просто поведение), к середине 20 века выбилась в лидеры социальная психология, изучающая влияние общества на личность. Огромное число исследований в этом русле проводилось бихевиористами – представителями научного направления, которое вполне резонно отложило дискуссию о существовании души и сознания у человека, сосредоточившись на изучение видимых и внешне регистрируемых реакций – мышечных, секреторных, эмоциональных, речевых. Социальный бихевиоризм изучал (и продолжает изучать) преступников, дабы обнаружить в их поведении особый кластер качеств, психических свойств и черт, которые бы позволили сразу, еще до того, как произойдет страшное событие, предупредить его. (Как – остается вопросом для дискуссии: возможно, следует учить потенциальных преступников управлять гневом, правильно регулировать свои эмоции и т.п.; возможно, следует изолировать чрезвычайно опасных субъектов, дабы они не вредили окружающим). 

Сразу скажем, поставленная цель – определить качества поведения потенциального злодея, – так и осталась целью. Ибо оказалось, что очень многие люди переживают одинаковые (или почти одинаковые) эмоционально-травмирующие события с разным результатом. 

Но на пути к упомянутой цели социальные психологи сделали весьма важное открытие. 

Оно называется статистикой. 

Принадлежность индивида к той или иной социальной общности (религиозной, экономической, этнической и т.п.), случившиеся события, пережитые потери и приобретения – если учитывать статистику, то можно вычислить вероятность, с которой то или иное обстоятельство повлияет на психику и формирующуюся личность. Или, если использовать терминологию бихевиоризма – повлияют на поведение индивида. 

Так, например, вероятность эмоционального срыва и психопатизации личности у жертв стихийных (природных) катастроф составляет 4,5% (из ста человек лишь в среднем у четырех-пяти будет нарастать безадресная тревога или такая же безадресная агрессия, произойдет фиксация на травмирующем событии, разовьется склонность к злоупотреблению алкоголем и/или наркотиками и т.д.), у людей, ставших свидетелями несчастного случая [подразумевается, что с максимально травматическим и/или смертельным исходом] – в 7% случаев разовьется то, что называется ПТСР; у жертв, которым угрожали оружием (например, при ограблении) – в 17% случаев. У жертв антропогенных катастроф – войн, гражданских конфликтов – частота последующих после стресса эмоциональных срывов и расстройств возрастает до 38-39%. У жертв сексуального насилия – до 55,5%. [цит. по Тарабрина Н.В. Практикум по психологии посттравматического стресса, СПб, Питер. – 2001г.]

Статистика – злая штука. Если взять за основу статистические исследования, подсчитать вероятность тех или иных событий, получается, что индивид, попавшийся в клещи социальных обстоятельств, неизбежно – то есть с высокой, доходящей до ста процентов, – долей вероятности – получит эмоциональную травму. 

А получив ее – опять же, если верить статистике, – начнет совершать поступки, возможно, наносящие ущерб окружающим. 

А может быть, и нет. Возможно, он будет причинять вред самому себе. 

А еще возможно, что события, происходящие вне героя, будут отражением тех событий, которые происходят внутри его головы, в подсознании (бихевиористы не верят в подсознание, но в него верят представители еще одной весьма популярной научной школы – психоанализа). И в результате человек совершает внешне бессмысленные поступки – но глубоко последовательные и в высшей степени логичные с точки зрения его внутреннего Я. 

Весь этот разговор о психологии сводится к тому, что на самом деле троп «тяжелое детство, деревянные игрушки» – своеобразный эмоциональный компромисс. С одной стороны мы, как наследники идей христианства о врожденном добре, присущем каждому человеку, и зле, иногда отравляющем душу отдельных несчастных, не верим в то, что Зло живет здесь, среди нас. 

С другой стороны, мы, опять же как представители статистического большинства, понимаем, что Зло случается. 

Почему? Да потому, что кому-то не повезло. Он попал в тиски статистики; пережил события, дающие большой процент вероятность развития посттравматического стрессового расстройства, одним из самых негативных компонентов которого становится психопатизация личности. Много событий – высокая вероятность.

В итоге злодейство для такого человека становится неизбежным. Да, такого человека надо изолировать от общества; но наказывать его за преступления – сечь розгами море. Не человек, но общество тому виной. 

В этом рассуждении, на самом деле, много неясностей. Например, неясен возраст, с которого начинается свобода воли, и с которого человек – уже не жертва обстоятельств, а их хозяин. 

А еще – любая нянечка в детском саду, любой учитель скажет, что иногда (очень редко!) встречаются дети, заставляющие верить в гипотезу о врожденном Зле. И пусть они не бьют сверстников направо-налево и не потрошат кукол, общение с ними вызывает мороз по коже. 

А бывает, что дети потрошат кукол. И часы. Затем, чтобы узнать, как оно работает. И сидят в углу, неделями и месяцами отказываясь от общения со сверстниками. А потом вырастают вполне разумными, совестливыми и положительными людьми. Что насчет их? Не успели совершить преступление – или статистика оплошала?  
Короче, троп нам достался с подковырочкой. Как хочешь, так и понимай. 

Вооружившись собственной профессиональной деформацией, мы (то есть автор статьи при молчаливом попустительстве команды) решили считать злодейство проявлением психопатизации личности. 

_Психопатизация_ – достаточно стабильный (то есть проявляющийся долгое время, возможно, в течение всей жизни) комплекс черт, к которым относят:  
\- высокую аффективность (сильные, чрезмерно яркие переживания), часто сочетающуюся с импульсивностью, отсутствием сдержанности; полюс выражаемых эмоций может быть различным, от тревоги до агрессии;  
\- неравномерность развития когнитивных и морально-этических сторон личности. При высоком, а иногда очень высоком интеллекте развитие морально-нравственных качеств запаздывает. Собственно, нежелание сдерживать свои эмоции – уже иллюстрация задержки развития воли;  
\- диссоциализация. Подразумевается, что такой индивид не принимает социальные нормы общества, в котором живет, но чаще – даже активно их отрицает и противодействует. Из-за отсутствия четкого определения, что же такое «социальная норма», под это определение попадает огромное число поведенческих реакций. Начиная от ковыряния в носу («приличные люди так не делают!»), потребления конфет, когда сидишь на диете («если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно!»), и заканчивая человекоубийством. 

Кроме упомянутых качеств, согласно концепции отечественных психиатров П.Б. Ганнушкина и А.Е. Личко, дополнительными критериями психопатического характера будут:  
\- сложности социальной адаптации (чем более патологичен характер, тем в более узком спектре социальных ситуаций он может проявлять адаптивность) и  
\- генерализация. В переводе на обычный русский это означает, что та или иная черта характера становится главной, подавляет и подчиняет себе остальные.  
В качестве примера – несколько явно психопатизированных личностей:

\- Этель Роджерс – обычного вида немолодая женщина, получившая, вместе со своим мужем, небольшое наследство от пожилой леди, которой прислуживала. Религиозная, запуганная, постоянно тревожная. Скончалась во сне, как выяснилось позже – была отравлена. Вскоре выясняется, что по наущению мужа была соучастницей преступления: вместо того, чтобы вовремя дать той самой леди-благодетельнице лекарство, Роджерсы не сделали ничего. Отсутствие деяния в данном случае равно убийству: без необходимого лекарства больная скончалась. Психопатизация Этель Роджерс осуществляется по тревожно-дистимному типу, переживается как чувство вины, которого, даже несколько лет спустя, все же недостаточно, чтобы миссис Роджерс пришла в полицию с повинной и/или отказалась от нечестно доставшихся денег. 

\- Вера Клейтон – молодая девушка, учительница, подрабатывающая как наемная секретарша. В прошлом мисс Клейтон произошло ужасное событие: она, будучи гувернанткой мальчика, позволила своему подопечному заплыть на опасное отдаление от берега. На самом деле Вера желала гибели мальчика: таким образом она освободила путь к наследству молодому человеку, которого любила. Ирония судьбы заключается в том, что молодой человек не оценил жертву Веры; сама же она, нехотя и редко вспоминая о том эпизоде, подчеркивала, что бросилась в воду и в последний момент всячески пыталась спасти свою жертву. 

Можно ли назвать Веру Клейтон психопаткой? Исключительно если считать психопатами всех, чьи неосторожные и незапланированные действия заканчивались чьей-то смертью. В обычной жизни Вера спокойна, собрана и деловита, ее ценят за ум, выдержку и энергичность. 

В необычных обстоятельствах Вера до последнего борется за свою жизнь и даже почти выигрывает. Ну, а что пришлось совершить еще одно убийство – так ведь жизнь заставила. Снова. 

Что примечательно, воспоминание об утопленнике, иногда прорывающееся во снах мисс Клейтон, не вызывает у нее каких-либо моральных терзаний и сомнений. Ситуация требовала поступка – Вера его совершила, точка. Морали в ее поведении нет никакой. 

На самом деле пример Веры Клейтон – это пример деформации характера, в котором главенствующей чертой становится эгоизм. Не эгоизм истерический, требующий внимания и восхищения со стороны окружающих, а эгоизм, если можно так выразиться, моральный – то, что делается для моего блага, то и правильно. Прекрасный принцип, если речь идет о стране или государстве, и, увы, печальный – если на пути к «моему благу» стоит чья-то жизнь. 

С точки зрения беспринципности эгоизма Вера Клейтон, скорее всего, психопатка, изящно маскирующая свою психопатию. Сложись обстоятельства чуть иначе, даже последнее испытание своей жизни она вполне могла преодолеть, да потом еще и получить массу сопереживаний и социальных плюшек, как жертва обстоятельств. 

\- Эмили Брент. Пожилая дама с безупречной репутацией. Настолько безупречной, что даже скандал не смог этой репутации повредить. Какой скандал? Мисс Брент выгнала горничную, не желая потворствовать ее греху, а глупая девчонка возьми да утопись. Конечно же, никому из ближайших знакомых не пришло в голову обвинять мисс Брент в убийстве – девушка сама наложила на себя руки, и вообще, мисс Брент может лишь осуждать того, кто один грех усугубил другим, смертным. 

Неближайшие знакомые наверняка возразили бы, что кроме справедливости и социальных приличий, есть еще такой мотив поступков людей, как милосердие. Которого мисс Брент, скорее всего, начисто лишена. Или не лишена, но проявляет его только по отношению к тем людям, которые этого достойны. Короче, придирчивый психиатр наверняка усмотрел бы в поведении этой воинствующей старой девы мотивы, подходящие под определение бреда величия, или даже бреда религиозности.  
Примечательно, что оправдывая свои поступки высшими – максимально высокими – идеалами, такого рода личности совершенно нечувствительны к эмоциональному контексту непосредственного общения с окружающими людьми. 

Выбор героинь английского классического детективного романа как примеров психопатизации личности неслучаен, ибо предметом нашего дальнейшего рассуждения станет именно она:  
\- героиня  
\- англичанка  
\- жертва, очевидец преступлений и детектив-любитель.  
Знакомьтесь: Флавия Сабина де Люс

 

 **Общая характеристика**  
Флавия Сабина де Люс – младшая дочь в семье полковника Хэвиленда де Люса и его супруги Харриет.

На момент событий первой книги о ее приключениях Флавии («Сладость на корочке пирога») одиннадцать лет, действия происходят в 1950 г. Из чего следует, что девочка родилась в 1939 году. Действие последнего из опубликованных ныне романов, «Трижды пестрый кот мяукнул», относятся к 1951 году, Флавии 12 лет. 

События происходят в Англии, в принадлежащем де Люсам поместье Букшоу (к огромному сожалению поклонников Флавии, это поместье всего лишь выдумка автора, мистера Алана Брэдли). 

Родители Флавии Хэвиленд и Харриет приходились друг другу кузенами, происходя из разных ветвей запутанного семейного древа. Когда Флавии исполнился год, Харриет была вынуждена уехать на Дальний Восток (англичане так называют Японию, Индокитай и всё, что рядом) и погибла, совершая восхождение в горах Тибета. Причины, по которым молодая мать оставляет трех дочерей на попечение дальних родственников и занимается скалолазанием, отчасти раскрываются в романе «Здесь мертвецы под сводом спят», но лишь отчасти. 

У супругов де Люс трое детей: кроме Флавии, Офелия Гертруда (родилась приблизительно в 1933 г., к событиям первой книги ей 17 лет) и Дафна (приблизительно 1937 г.р.).  
Чтобы составить полную картину ближайшего круга общения Флавии, необходимо упомянуть еще двух важных для нее людей: Артура Уэллесли Доггера и миссис Мюллет. Доггер – человек полковника де Люса, и в это слово вложено множество значений. Он и дворецкий, и садовник, и шофер, и семейный врач, и телохранитель – по необходимости. Как и Хэвиленд де Люс, Доггер – бывший военнопленный, чье физическое и, особенно, душевное здравие сильно пострадало от японских милитаристов. Миссис Мюллет, в противоположность таинственному и постоянно балансирующему на грани безумия Доггеру, женщина весьма приземленная, надежная и обычная, как хлеб – она кухарка в Букшоу, работающая там с незапамятных времен (по крайней мере, она помнит детские годы Харриет). 

Летом 1950 года в Букшоу происходит таинственное происшествие: Флавия сталкивается с незнакомцем, который буквально испускает дух на ее руках. Так начинаются официальные отчеты о раскрытых Флавией загадках.

 **Детство в застенках**  
Ах, добрая старая Англия… Страна будто создана иллюстрацией к готическим романам, из которых медленно, но верно вырастают детективные тайны. В конце концов, сумасшедшие первые жены есть только у хмурых романтических мистеров Рочестеров, а вот настоятельное желание убить свою дражайшую половинку или даже родственника, доподлинно знающего о браке, заключенном на другом берегу Атлантики, есть даже у простых Смитов и Джонсонов. 

В семье де Люс очень много английского, настолько, что остается лишь восхищаться фантазией автора – прирожденного канадца. 

Семейство де Люс владеет Букшоу на протяжении столетий (есть намек, что первый де Люс получил земли приблизительно тогда же, когда король Вильгельм словил стрелу на поле у деревеньки Гастингс – то есть приблизительно с 1066 года). Из рода де Люсов, если верить автору Загадок, вышло множество героев, политиков, деятелей искусства и науки и как минимум один святой. 

Поместье Букшоу принадлежало Харриет, будучи завещанным ей ее дядюшкой и опекуном Таром де Люсом. Вследствие того что Харриет официально считалась пропавшей без вести на протяжении почти 10 лет и не оставила завещания, у полковника де Люса возникли определенные сложности в уплате налога на наследство. В итоге Букшоу переживает трудные времена, его хозяин фактически банкрот, а послевоенная разруха ощущается всеми обитателями поместья весьма остро.

К 1950 году Букшоу – это огромный дом, окруженный большим парком. Везде царит запустение. Фонтаны этого парка давно перестали работать; дом отапливается лишь частично; крыша постоянно протекает, канализация функционирует из последних сил. 

Быт де Люсов описан в подробностях, всячески иллюстрирующих хроническое безденежье: в огромном доме служат лишь миссис Мюллет и Доггер, а не две дюжины слуг, как при жизни Харриет. На завтрак подается овсянка. Дочери вынуждены отчитываться об испорченных платьях (по крайней мере, Флавия, очередной раз заляпав свой наряд, всерьез опасается гнева отца) и прочих тратах. Де Люсы практически не пользуются автомобилем. Офелия предпочитает навещать своих друзей в деревне Бишоп-Лейси пешком, Дафна мало куда выходит, Флавия раскатывает на велосипеде по имени «Глэдис», а полковник если и уезжает в Лондон, то редко. В Букшоу под запретом телефон – допустимо использовать «аппарат», как называет сей предмет полковник, лишь в исключительных случаях. До поры до времени отсутствует телевизор. Хоть и малая экономия, но все же. 

С другой стороны, описание прелестей послевоенной Англии не дает серьезных оснований записывать кого-либо в начинающие злодеи. Поэтому сосредоточимся на том, что действительно может свидетельствовать о рождении будущего криминального гения. 

Как следует из выше обозначенных исследований социальных психологов, очень часто в начале жизни будущий преступник характеризуется:  
А) принадлежностью к группе, которая в силу религиозных, этнических или экономических причин относится к социальному меньшинству;  
Б) изоляцией – постоянной или временной, полной или частичной, – от общения со сверстниками;  
В) воспитанием в неполной семье или сложной семье [*сложная семья – своеобразный антагонист простой, или нуклеарной семьи. Нуклеарную семью образуют супруги и рожденные в их браке дети. Сложную семью образуют, помимо супругов и их общих детей, дети, рожденные в предыдущих браках, и/или вне брака одного из супругов, а также люди разной степени родства, совместно проживающие с указанными супругами.]

Проследим наличие указанных социальных факторов в жизни Флавии де Люс. 

А). Семья де Люс – одна из немногих в окрестностях Бишоп-Лейси семей католиков. Подавляющее большинство их соседей и знакомых принадлежат англиканской церкви.  
Не самый важный факт, ведь не эпоха религиозных войн на дворе, но все-таки. На самом деле всячески подчеркивается веротерпимость и уважение людей разной религии по отношению друг к другу – так, например, католичка Офелия играет на органе в англиканской церкви Св. Танкреда, руководит церковным хором; де Люсы посещают воскресные службы; а тамошний викарий, каноник Ричардсон – лучший друг полковника де Люса со времен школы. 

Но факт религиозной обособленности мы уже запомнили. 

Социальный статус. Де Люсы – сквайры, английское дворянство. И пусть прошли времена, когда каждый крестьянин озирался на возвышающийся на ближайшем холме замок в ожидании защиты, помощи и требования немедленно уплатить налоги, но все же. Именно социальная стратификация является визитной карточкой английского общества в конце 19-первой половине 20 века. Принадлежность к элите, то есть титулованному и нетитулованному дворянству, означает и высокий образовательный ценз, и, весьма часто, особую мораль, кодекс чести.

Наличие внутреннего кодекса чести, особенного «кодекса де Люсов», неоднократно подчеркивается практически во всех книгах цикла. Так, тетушка Флавии Фелисити де Люс не устает напоминать о важности следования долгу; и на вопрос Флавии, идет ли речь об отличии, подобном имеющемуся у королевской семьи, небрежно бросает: «Нет, ведь короли могут отречься». 

Образовательный ценз семьи де Люсов высок. Полковник получил образование в престижной закрытой школе для юношей; Харриет окончила знаменитую канадскую школу-пансион мисс Бодикот. Еще один повод считать себя исключительными. 

Этнических отличий у де Люсов, по сравнению с жителями Бишоп-Лейси, нет. Де Люсы – коренные англичане со времен норманнского нашествия. 

Экономические различия. С точки зрения многих жителей ближайшей к Букшоу деревни де Люсы просто зажравшиеся буржуи. Флавия не спешит их разубеждать, хотя на самом деле ей частенько доводится лечь спать голодной (на самом деле из-за того, что миссис Мюллет готовит на редкость малосъедобные блюда, и из-за того, что Флавия частенько не успевает к совместным трапезам. Специально голодом ребенка никто не морит, но и жареных трюфелей в Букшоу не подают. Исключительно сэндвичи с фазанятиной – да и то для избранных). 

Другими словами, налицо принадлежность Флавии к религиозно-социально-образовательно-экономическому меньшинству послевоенного английского общества. 

Б). На протяжении первых шести книг цикла Флавия не имеет близких постоянных привязанностей среди сверстников. 

Из первой же книги читатель узнает, что девочка ходила в воскресную школу и состояла в отряде скаутов. Из скаутов Флавию исключили, воскресная школа, как следует из возраста девочки, ушла в прошлое. 

В седьмой книге «Сэндвич с пеплом и фазаном» Флавия оказывается в школе-пансионе для девочек. Но знакомства и здесь не успевают перерасти в искреннюю, крепкую дружбу. 

Примечательно, что потребность в близком эмоциональном общении Флавия удовлетворяет за счет взаимодействия с неживыми и живыми объектами: так, например, ее лучший друг и постоянный спутник в путешествиях по окрестностям Букшоу – это «Глэдис», велосипед, когда-то принадлежавший Харриет. Есть курица Эсмеральда, есть химический кабинет дядюшки (вернее, двоюродного дедушки) Тара, к оборудованию которого Флавия испытывает весьма сильные чувства. 

Из людей она выделяет миссис Мюллет, Доггера, по крайней мере, позволяет себе расплакаться в их присутствии или заговорить о чем-то, что предпочитает скрывать от всех остальных. Постепенно Флавия удостаивает своего доверия Ниаллу-«матушку Гусыню», Антигону Хьюитт, Синтию Ричардсон, миссис Баннерман. Вроде бы неплохой круг общения, одна лишь проблема – речь идет о людях намного старше, чем сама одиннадцатилетняя Флавия. 

Из сверстников более-менее похожим на дружеские привязанности следует назвать общение Флавии с Порслин Ли (девушкой чуть старше Офелии; наполовину цыганкой; род занятий Порслин не называется) и Ундиной де Люс – девочка переселяется в Букшоу после несчастья с ее матерью. 

Но, справедливости ради, надо сказать, что и Ундину, и частично Порслин, и уж тем более – сестер, Дафну и Офелию, – Флавия терпеть не может. Войны с сестрами – это то, что скрашивает досуг юной Флавии в Букшоу, и это вполне реальные войны, в ходе которых побежденную сторону могут запереть в полной темноте в кладовке, или даже отравить. 

Так или иначе, факт изоляции в социализации Флавии де Люс также ярко выражен. Запомнили и это. 

В). На 1950 год полковник де Люс вдовец, чья жена считается пропавшей без вести. В дальнейшем ее тело будет обнаружено, привезено и похоронено в Букшоу. 

Сильное чувство, которое Хэвиленд питал и продолжает испытывать к своей жене, заставили его превратить ее комнаты и вообще Букшоу в своеобразный храм Харриет: всем домочадцам запрещено входить в ее комнаты, пользоваться ее вещами. Сентиментальные воспоминания не позволяют полковнику де Люсу пользоваться автомобилем Харриет, он отказывается продавать ценную книгу, на которой она оставила свой вензель, и так далее. 

Поэтому, хоть семья де Люс формально является неполной, следует уточнить: она дополнена за счет постоянного присутствия призрака Харриет. Как следует из размышлений Флавии, озвученных в книгах цикла, постоянное сосуществование с призраком матери может сделать сложным жизнь любой семьи. 

Еще один интересный вопрос – кто же воспитывал Флавию, Офелию и Дафну?

Присутствует некая тайна, которая может оказаться всего лишь ляпом хронологии. Так, из фактов, представленных в романе «Здесь мертвецы под сводом спят», следует, что Хэвиленд, воевавший на Дальнем Востоке, приблизительно к 1940 году оказался в плену; и Харриет, отправившись в те же края с неизвестной Флавии и читателю, но явно важной миссией, во время посещения тюрьмы для военнопленных видела мужа. Однако, исходя из событий, представленных в третьей книге цикла, «Копченая селедка без горчицы», следует, что незадолго до своего последнего путешествия на Восток Харриет заказала портрет, который был написан в глубокой тайне от полковника. Миссис Мюллет вспоминает некоторые уловки, к которым прибегала миссис де Люс, чтобы скрыть портретиста. Спрашивается, зачем сохранять тайну – если человека, от которого она хранится, в данный момент нет в Англии? Единственное объяснение – что портрет рисовался долго, за это время полковник и успел побывать дома, и отправиться на войну.

В любом случае, какое-то время – после 1940 года, когда исчезла Харриет, а полковник находился в плену, и до его возвращения из плена, которое произошло не позднее 1945-46 годов (точная дата не названа) три сестры де Люс находились на попечении неназванных дальних родственников. В ранних, отрывочных воспоминаниях Флавии они проходят как череда безликих теней. Значит, большой привязанности ни к кому из них она не испытывала. 

Конечно, это не настоящее «детство в застенках». Букшоу, обнищавший, обшарпанный и частично разрушающийся, не похож на подвал Каспара Хаузера, так же как и семья де Люс вовсе не людоеды, не клятвопреступники всея Вестероса Фреи или самодовольные моральные садисты Риды, отравившие детство бедняжки Джейн Эйр.  
В любом случае, семья де Люс – весьма странная семейка. Вполне английская. Вполне подходящая для взращивания маньяка, если следовать беспощадной статистике. 

**Интеллект и прочие плюшки**  
Как упоминалось выше, диспропорция в развитии интеллекта и морали – одна из отличительных особенностей психопатизированной личности. 

Флавия де Люс отличается весьма высоким интеллектом. 

Возможно, она гений. 

Область наук, которой Флавия целиком и полностью отдала свое сердце, мозг и душу – это химия. Царица наук, объясняющая связи всего! 

Приобщение Флавии к миру химических превращений свершилось в детстве, когда девочка отыскала в библиотеке популярную, рассчитанную на любопытных подростков книгу о химических тайнах веществ и соединений. Незадолго до этого в ходе своих путешествий по Букшоу Флавия успела познакомиться с лабораторией дядюшки Тара. Об этом месте, имеющем огромное значение для Флавии и раскрываемых ею загадок, следует рассказать особо: Тарквиний де Люс (назван год его смерти – 1928; из текста следует, что отошел в мир иной он, будучи уже в преклонных годах) в студенческие годы был изгнан из Оксфорда по причинам, которые на момент восьмой книги так читателю точно не известны. Изгнали и изгнали. То ли поссорился с кем-то, то ли вольнодумствовал, насколько это возможно для человека, целиком погруженного в пробирки и колбы. Его отец, немало гордящийся успехами сына, оборудовал в Букшоу лабораторию, которая в конце 19 века считалась поистине чудом научного прогресса; и даже полвека спустя считается весьма современной. 

Благодаря найденной книге Флавия сумела приспособить безхозное лабораторное оборудование, провела несколько простых опытов… А дальше пошло-поехало.  
Прогрессу Флавии как химика-самоучки способствовали:

А. Дядюшка Тар оставил множество дневников и записей о своих экспериментах. Он использовал лабораторию на всю катушку, и его открытия вполне опережали официальную науку 20 века. Флавия имеет возможность изучать библиотеку дядюшки Тара, в которой, кроме дневников, содержатся трактаты великих ученых – как прошлых времен, так и начала 20 века. А еще после смерти Тара де Люса в 1928 году семья «случайно» забыла аннулировать его пожизненную подписку на журнал об открытиях современной химии. Отличная подборка научной литературы, которая только и ждала юного ума, желающего ее впитать. 

Б. Снова фактор дядюшки – он был тем еще запасливым хомяком, поэтому реактивов и веществ Флавии хватает даже 20 лет спустя. Экспериментирует она с чувством, с толком, с пониманием возможных последствий. Но не всегда – предугадыванием. 

В. Принципы полковника де Люса. Глубоко переживая утрату Харриет, он старается по мере сил и возможностей быть ближе к дочерям. Одним из следствий данного принципа является отказ от школьного образования – для девочек приглашаются домашние учителя, а Флавии, которая предпочитает учиться по книгам и дневникам, предоставлена полная свобода действий. 

_«Несмотря на яростные возражения остальных, я прилагал чертовски большие усилия, чтобы оставить тебя в покое, а это кажется мне самым драгоценным даром, которым можно наградить ребенка»_ , – скажет он в книге «Здесь мертвецы под сводом спят». 

Благодаря преданности химии Флавия неплохо осведомлена в близких областях наук – сведуща в ботанике, зоологии, физиологии человека, физике. Ее познания об остальном мироустройстве также проштемпелеваны главным интересом: похоже, Флавия изучала всемирную историю через биографии великих химиков, алхимиков и отравителей; латынь знает фрагментарно, но прочно; математика ей без особой надобности, так же как и иностранные языки. 

Можно сказать, что современные учителя, с их классно-уравнительной системой подачи и оценки знаний, назвали бы осведомленность Флавии скорее фрагментарной, чем широкой. Но, учитывая, сколько химических реакций происходит вокруг и насколько прочно Флавия знает свою основную страсть, эти фрагменты знаний о мире чертовски обширны. 

По крайней мере, оказавшись в школе мисс Бодикот, Флавия не производит впечатление деревенской дурочки («Сэндвич с пеплом и фазаном»). 

Огромное значение для становления интеллекта Флавии имеют интересы ее семьи. 

Полковник де Люс – страстный филателист, способный рассуждать об оттенках краски, штриховке, перфорации и т.д. бесконечно. Итог – знания Флавии о Почтовой службе – и не только Почтовой! – Соединенного королевства, аукционах, коллекционировании, коллекционерах и так далее.

Офелия – пусть, по выражению доктора Киссинга («Сладость на корочке пирога»), старшая дочь семьи и получила имя «шекспировской истерички» и действительно несколько склонна к самолюбованию, эзотерике и прочим потусторонним заскокам романтичных барышень, прекрасная пианистка. Благодаря искусству Фели Флавия неплохо знакома с классической музыкой. 

Дафна – еще более важный для образования Флавии человек. Похоже, «греческая подушечка для булавок» (опять же, мнение доктора Киссинга) родилась с книгой. 

Дафна читает постоянно и всегда; читает всё, запоминая и цитируя с беспощадной точностью и изысканностью самые разные произведения. Привычка Дафны зачитывать понравившиеся отрывки вслух познакомила Флавию с Шекспиром, Диккенсом, Флобером, Гюго, Дюма… да всех и не перечислить. 

Насколько допустимо девочке 13 лет читать некоторые произведения – вопрос, конечно, хороший. Наверное, надо задать его полковнику де Люсу. В любом случае, блестящая эрудиция Дафны – туз в рукаве Флавии, которым она иногда пользуется. 

Но что такое ум, как не способность применять полученные знания? Привычка систематизировать и упорядочивать записи дядюшки Тара сформировала у Флавии аналитическое мышление (с точки зрения Жана Пиаже, великого специалиста по детской психике, логическое мышление десяти-одиннадцатилетних детей только-только начинает выходить за рамки диктуемой опытом конкретности; но Жан Пиаже явно не был знаком с мисс де Люс); химия, будучи экспериментальной наукой, научила верить только фактам, и быть последовательной в их изучении и интерпретации. А необходимость существовать с двумя воинственными сестрами научили Флавию изворотливости. 

Итак, сильные стороны ума Флавии:  
\- знания о химии всего вокруг,  
\- аналитичность  
\- последовательность  
\- изворотливость. 

Слабой стороной интеллекта следует считать некоторую специфичность жизненного опыта Флавии, но для 11 лет девочка поразительно быстро учится и не совершает ошибок дважды. 

Кроме того, высокий интеллект является основой, на которой формируется и активнейшим образом развивается, пожалуй, самая сильная черта характера Флавии – острое, неуемное любопытство. Столь любознательная юная леди просто обречена подмечать особенности и нюансы поведения окружающих, быть наблюдательной и восприимчивой к разнообразным фактам, а значит, - ей прямая дорога в великие сыщики или великие преступники. 

Что касается аффективно-регулирующей стороны психики. Как уже упоминалось выше, долг семьи де Люсов заставляет Харриет бросить троих малолетних детей, Хэвиленда – отправляться на войну, а потом заботится о Доггере и защищать того от обвинения в убийстве (см. «Сладость на корочке пирога»), его сестру Фелисити – участвовать деятельности тайной организации, известной как «Гнездо» («Здесь мертвецы под сводом спят»).

Флавия в полной мере одарена семейным чувством долга. 

Когда наступает ее черед сделать выбор, она также выбирает долг («Сэндвич с пеплом и фазаном»). 

Однако, стараясь избегать лишних спойлеров, все же необходимо указать: приверженность кодексу де Люсов вовсе не означает следования общественной морали. Даже наоборот. 

Получается, что Флавия воспитывается микроокружением, которое изначально и последовательно выбирает в качестве идеала поведение, как минимум равнодушное и как максимум – противоречащее общественным ценностям. 

С точки зрения будущего психопата-злодея – отличный выбор! Так матушка Марсиаль в «Парижских тайнах», готовя детей к блестящему будущему воров и убийц, награждает их за украденный шелковый платок и лупит за честно заработанную монетку. Условный рефлекс, всего лишь условный выученный рефлекс. Но какой же действенный…

 **Любимые игрушки**  
Особой страстью Флавии являются яды. Она знает и умеет правильно выделять, хранить, определять и использовать все яды, доступные и известные химикам середины 20 столетия. 

Яды – это прелесть что такое!

Ее список предпочтений: цианид водорода, убивающий почти мгновенно; стрихнин, вызывающий у жертвы жуткие мучения; и мышьяк, благодаря множеству форм и ядовитости каждой из них позволяющий подарить смерть «в рассрочку». 

Может, не с самого начала приключений, но уж точно – в их процессе Флавия озвучивает причины, способные толкнуть ее на отравление ближнего или даже не-ближнего своего. Например, за употребление в адрес ее драгоценной особы обращения «деточка» или «крошка»; за нелигитимное прочтение дневника; а уж что творится в душе Флавии, когда инспектор полиции отправляет «деточку» на кухню, просит приготовить ему чашку чая!..

И нельзя сказать, что опыты Флавии всего лишь умозрительны. Отнюдь. Ее жертвами побывали не только призовая свинья Феби Сноу, на которой юная отравительница испробовала действие яблока, вымоченного в растворе «Микки Финна» (в результате чемпионка породы прославилась на все графство, проспав более шестидесяти часов подряд); но и Офелия (минимум дважды); Ниалла пострадала всего лишь морально – ее большую тайну Флавия раскрыла благодаря слезам. Тетушка Фелисити чудом избежала отравленных конфет, да и Санта-Клаусу безумно повезло. Хотя его Флавия планировала встречать отнюдь не ядом, а другим веществом, изготовленным сугубо из растительного сырья. 

Деревянные игрушки? Фи! Закрытые в стеклянных флаконах, выстроившиеся в лабораторном шкафу, дающие абсолютную власть над жизнью окружающих тебя людей – вот какие игрушки способны сделать Флавию де Люс по-настоящему счастливой!

**Влечение к смерти**

_Мортидо_ — термин, используемый в психоанализе для обозначения вида психической энергии, источником которой является гипотетический инстинкт смерти. Зигмунд Фрейд (между прочим – один из любимейших авторов Дафны де Люс) – предполагал, что наряду с инстинктом сохранения жизни, любовью (как эротической, так и «вообще»), то есть либидо, существует и инстинкт противоположный. Его ближайшие ученики и последователи спорили относительно выражения этого влечения – проявляется ли оно как агрессия (сознательное стремление к причинению вреда окружающим), деструктивность (инстинкт разрушения), осознание конечности бытия и прочее. 

Психоанализ – это именно та психологическая школа, которая принимает за аксиому постулат о существовании врожденных (биологических, организменных) сил, направляющих нашу психическую активность; с точки зрения классического психоанализа З. Фрейда аномальные инстинкты – это то, что приводит человека за грань нормы, как психической, так и социальной. Неофрейдизм середины 40-50х годов 20 века несколько переработал данную аксиому, стараясь избежать обвинения в тотальном биологическом детерминизме человеческой психики. С точки зрения неофрейдизма, влечение к жизни (либидо) и смерти (мортидо), конечно же, являются врожденными, – но способ осуществления этих важнейших потребностей личности зависит от первичной социализации. 

Это как раз и есть то самое объяснение нашего тропа: да, злодей изначально обладает какими-то нехорошими качествами, но, только попав в плохую среду, он начинает злодействовать по-настоящему. 

Та самая статистика. То самое социальное научение, которое усугубляет. 

Не будь усугубляющего социального фактора, злодейские тенденции в структуре личности героя так и остались бы тенденциями (разумеется, если мы верим неофрейдистам и принимаем их модель личности). Гнев и агрессия переполняли бы его; и, может быть, деструктивность периодически требовала воплощения. Вернее, разрушения. Но – но! В силу социальных тренировок этот злодей бил бы морду только противникам в спортзале, а разрушал, допустим, только сгнившие клумбы в собственном садике. 

В этом рассуждении есть скрытая ловушка, о которой забывают социальные фрейдисты. И о которой постоянно помнят классические психоаналитики, которые в большинстве своем – действующие психиатры, имеющее базовое медицинское образование. 

Ловушка – это вопрос о нормальности или аномальности инстинктивной сферы человека. 

С точки зрения классического психоанализа (большого друга психиатрии), психопатия, потенциально способная дать вспышку насилия, привести человека на путь преступлений и злодейства, - сопровождается расстройством влечений. В переводе на практический язык – будущего психопата [*Ой, тут тихий ужас. Существует множество теорий, согласно которым психоз – крайняя форма психопатии, а психопатия, соответственно, мягкое выражение психоза. Есть исследования о том, как некоторые формы психопатии перерастают в психозы. Есть другая группа теорий и исследований, согласно которой это два принципиально различных класса психических нарушений, соответственно одно в другое перейти не может. Сколько ученых – столько и теорий. Но в данном случае мы рассматриваем возможность психических нарушений, сопровождающихся антисоциальным поведением, в целом. Точный диагноз оставим медикам.] – будет отличать расстройства инстинктивной сферы. В качестве примера:

\- особые отношения с едой. (есть несъедобное, объедаться, отказываться от еды – есть разные варианты).  
\- потребность в самосохранении (считается базовым инстинктом любого психически здорового человека. Нанесение себе ущерба есть вопиющее нарушение данного инстинкта)  
\- особые отношения с людьми (в неофрейдизме это называется «привязанность». Расстройство привязанностей может иметь форму зависимости, форму аутизма, и проч.)  
\- отношение к смерти и тому, что с ней связано: мертвым телам, запахам, крови, гниению, костям, церемониям похорон и так далее. 

Что мы наблюдаем у Флавии. 

Как выше отмечалось, девочка нет-нет, да и пропускает приемы пищи. Также она может съесть не вполне доброкачественный продукт (см. ее попытку изобрести новое блюдо из яиц, «Я вещаю из гробницы»; да и готовка миссис Мюллет явно на любителя), просто потому, что голодна. Может и забыть о еде на день-другой. Крестик в графе «расстройство аппетита». 

Чувство самосохранения у Флавии тоже обычным не назовешь. Как минимум она не раз, не два, а постоянно оказывается в непосредственной близости от опасных людей и в опасных обстоятельствах. Причем иногда сама залезет куда-нибудь, а потом не знает, как выбраться (см. «Сорняк, обвивший сумку палача», «Я вещаю из гробницы»). Порезать палец, чтобы написать записку кровью – это вообще мелочь. Проглотить предмет, который ищет шайка убийц – и это Флавия делает. На этом фоне общение с подозреваемыми в разных преступлениях вообще выглядит детской шалостью. 

Привязанности Флавии к членам ее семьи – также специфические (второй крестик). Не смотря на сильные эмоции, которые Флавия испытывает к сестрам, отцу, Доггеру и миссис Мюллет, она крайне редко, или вообще никогда не говорит о своих чувствах. Сама она считает, что такое поведение есть выражение того самого семейного кодекса, но если задать вопрос психиатру: нормально ли, что 11-летняя девочка даже в минуту сильного душевного волнения не может обнять собственного отца и выразить ему сочувствие, – он будет вынужден сказать «нет, это ненормально». 

Третий крестик в графе «расстройство инстинктов». 

Но показательнее всего – опыт Флавии в отношении смерти. 

Подобрать мертвую лягушку для лабораторных опытов – это как бы… ну, все биологи-медики делают подобное. А как насчет – спустится в полуразрушенный склеп, оказавшись по щиколотку в человеческих останках? Наблюдение за мертвыми телами, возможность по мельчайшим изменениями цвета сосудов, кожи, морщинкам, волосам, пятнам слюны, запаху разложения определить наличия яда или чего другого, – то, в чем Флавия де Люс, начинающий детектив, воистину ас. 

Если что, в склеп она спускалась по собственной воле, дважды. 

И – на всякий случай надо повторить – на момент этих экзерсисов девочке 12 лет. 

Смерть окружает Флавию де Люс всегда, постоянно. И не только по причине преступлений. Главный мертвец в жизни Флавии – это ее мать, Харриет. Пропав в горах, она осталась призраком в Букшоу – ее книги, одежда, автомобиль, знакомые… Каждый из знавших Харриет де Люс не упускает шанса заметить и сказать Флавии, что она очень похожа на свою мать. 

И как бы оценил психоанализ, что ребенок постоянно живет в тени покойницы, в постоянном сравнении с нею? Что ребенок живет, фактически, в мемориале, созданном глубоко отчаявшимся человеком, жертвой военного невроза, во имя ушедшей любви? Что главный эталон, с которым ребенок себя ассоциирует – это мать, которую девочка фактически не знала, мать, бросившая дочь в годовалом возрасте, и вернувшаяся домой только мертвой?

Но к черту психоанализ.

Флавия де Люс – огромный эксперт в том, что касается смерти. Она задумала написание обширного научного труда – «О разложении», и уже прорабатывает отдельные главы, которые будут подробно объяснять стадии изменения неживого тела и химические реакции, которые будут происходить при его окончательном распаде на азот, углерод, водород и прочие элементы. 

С точки зрения ума, игнорирующего социальные охи и ахи относительно приличий поведения в присутствии мертвых, эти химические реакции есть выражение взаимосвязей всего сущего в природе. 

Флавия де Люс интересуется смертью, изучает смерть, ищет смерть, именно потому, что для равнодушной и великой Матушки-Природы завершение цикла жизни – это тоже жизнь. Это итоговое разрушение перед тем, как всё начнется сначала. 

Только доподлинно зная, чем закончится существование материальной оболочки, только сосредоточившись на подробностях, при каких обстоятельствах обнаружен очередной покойник, только сосредоточившись на смерти, Флавия де Люс может пережить факт кончины очередного божьего создания. 

В этом отношении показательна судьба курицы Эсмеральды: Флавия, наслаждаясь поездкой с «Глэдис» и мечтами о своем великом труде, случайно замечает, как домохозяйка пристраивает курицу на мясницкую колоду. Итог? Труд «О разложении» все еще обдумывается, а Эсмеральда осваивается в лаборатории. («Я вещаю из гробницы»).

**Эпоха невинности**

Архетипы, населяющие наше когнитивное бессознательное и проявляющиеся в образах литературы и искусства, определяют детство эпохой невинности. Демографическая ситуация античности и средневековья была безжалостной: высокая рождаемость сочеталась с высокой же смертностью; и это фактически обесценивало жизнь отдельного ребенка, да и время от рождения до возраста самостоятельности – тоже. 

Христианская философия, рассуждая о природе греха, пришла к выводу, что сознательно впустить в свою душу Зло, и, соответственно, сознательно грешить, может лишь взрослый человек. Соответственно – дитя, неразумное в силу малых лет, изначально принадлежит Добру, оно невинно и исполнено исключительно благих помыслов. 

Следуя означенной логике рассуждений, не может быть дитя-злодея, ребенка-убийцы – это означает, что Зло специально вселилось в детскую душу; и собственно дитя в этом не виновато, виноваты либо родители-злыдни, и надо бы проверить их на общение с демонами и темные жертвоприношения, либо… Зачем пересказывать, можно посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм ужасов, там всё подробно рассказано, показано и придумано с большим количеством подробностей. 

Гораздо интересна вторая линия рассуждений. О том, что если «не подсказывать» ребенку, если оградить его от проявлений Зла в обычных, житейских ситуациях, то его душа воспарит, обратится к Абсолюту и достигнет каких-то небывалых высот. Возможно, именно так родится совершенный человек!

[Собственно, однажды такой фокус удался: одного мальчика, родившегося в знатной индийской семье, до 29 лет ограждали от всяческих бед, трудностей и проблем, удовлетворяли все его желания, ни в чем не чинили препятствий. На пороге тридцатилетия, однажды покинув родительский дворец, этот молодой человек за одну поездку увидел четыре несчастья: нищего старика, больного человека, разлагающийся труп и отшельника. После чего проникся состраданием ко всей Вселенной и посвятил дальнейшую жизнь поиску пути спасения и избавления человечества от страданий. 

Жаль, что хороший пример – только один. ]

Изучая архетип ребенка, становится понятно происхождение его «невинности» – даже если оставить за скобками христианскую трактовку души, побуждений и греха. Отсутствие вины – в данном случае выражение не-деяния; ребенок мал, слаб, зависим от окружающих и в силу этого пассивен, он не может быть субъектом действия – то есть самостоятельно ставить цели и прикладывать сознательные усилия в их достижении. 

Что есть причина не-деяния, «пассивности» ребенка? Психоанализ объясняет это недостаточной силой влечений, инстинктов – состояния, базово разграничивающего детство, как отдельную социально-обособленную и физиологическую эпоху, и взрослость. Подростковый возраст – с точки зрения классического психоанализа прежде всего физиологическое созревание, усиливающее все инстинкты индивида; сильные инстинкты заставляют (правильнее сказать «мотивируют», но так ярче виден тот самый биологический детерминизм, в котором психоаналитиков не обвинял только ленивый) индивида ставить новые цели взаимодействия с окружающими. Появляется активность; человек становится полноценным субъектом действия; и рано или поздно совершает деяние, подпадающее под определение греха. 

А если учесть, что первое и главное проявление инстинктивной сферы человека, следуя опять же классическому психоанализу, это половое возбуждение, то все еще проще. Половой инстинкт приводит к половому поведению, в итоге – минус невинность во втором смысле слова. 

Социальная психология имеет несколько другие объяснения, почему ребенок не может быть преступником и его «злые» поступки должны оцениваться по иной, по сравнению с поступками взрослых, шкале. А именно: принимается за аксиому, что взрослый человек обладает полной информацией о мотивах своего поступка и, что иногда еще важнее, его последствиях. Ребенок же, в силу ограниченной возрастом и социальным положением информированности, – нет. Ребенок не способен к самоконтролю и рефлексии собственных побуждений; не всегда правильно и адекватно дает моральную оценку своих поступков, в результате – наказывать его за некоторые действия, последствия которых он не продумал, просто нечестно. 

Две столь различные теории сходятся в одном: детская преступность скорее нонсенс, чем закономерность. 

Разве что у ребенка с самого раннего возраста обнаружатся признаки психопатизированной личности (см. выше про расстройство привязанностей, инстинктов и влечений), и он попадет в явно нездоровую социальную среду (см. выше, изоляция, сегрегация и иже с ними). 

У Флавии де Люс мы видим и то, и другое. Да еще ее родители – родственники, что лишь усиливает риск биологических дефектов психики. Да еще воспитанием, как таковым, никто не занимается последовательно и постоянно. Плюс наличие в ближайшем окружении человека с психическими проблемами (Доггера!). А уж информированность Флавии в вопросе взаимоотношения полов! (см. «Сорняк, обвивший сумку палача», с. 322) 

Невинная деточка? Ха!

Собственно, реально детских – наивных, опрометчивых, не слишком обдуманных- поступков Флавия совершает до обидного мало. Обидно – нам, читателям, которые вот-вот рискуют забыть истинный возраст главной героини, ведь и окружающие относятся к ней скорее как к относительно взрослой девушке (скорее как к сверстнице Офелии, которой 17 лет), чем к ребенку. И по шкале «детскости» лидирует даже не охота за Санта-Клаусом, а план Флавии, который она едва не реализовала в романе «Здесь мертвецы под сводом спят». Оживить мертвого – это может придумать только ребенок. 

Ребенок, в совершенстве владеющий знаниями о химии смерти и послесмертия, что делает задачу вдвое невыполнимой. 

Дисгармония развития Флавии – явное несоответствие ее интеллекта ее биологическому возрасту, да и социальный статус отнюдь не однозначен, – есть одно из возможных проявлений психопатизации личности. Тренированный, гибкий ум – какие задачи он ставит? Какие потребности и мотивы поведения направляют Флавию? Тоже загадка.  
К огромному сожалению, сверстники Флавии де Люс крайне редко становятся полноценными героями произведений – речь не идет о случаях, когда уже сформировавшиеся злодеи с тоской и/или ностальгией вспоминают о своих детских годах. Гораздо чаще детей-героев авторы, в полном соответствии с концептом детской невинности, пытаются оградить от деяний, способных вывести их за грань Добра. 

В качестве примера – Эндрю (Эндер) Виггин, герой романа «Игра Эндера» и одноименного фильма. В будущем, когда Земля сталкивается с могущественным инопланетным противником, для обеспечения безопасности планеты вводится особая система отбора и тренировки гениальных детей. Фактически, рождение Эндера – уже не случайность и уж тем более не выражение взаимной любви его родителей, а часть этой военной программы. Младший из троих детей (чем-то похоже на Флавию, верно?), он с самого начала демонстрирует качества будущего военного лидера. 

Есть одна тонкость: старший брат Эндрю, Питер, так же отлично проходил сито «профотбора», также участвовал в военной программе. Но был отчислен, поскольку оказался жестоким психопатом. (то, что детей обучают боевым единоборствам, военным тактическим играм, и вообще объясняют, как лучше убивать противника, это как бы за скобками. Ведь все остальные детки вырастают «правильными» солдатами, а Питер, нехороший мальчик, взял да и осоциопатился…) Средняя сестра Эндрю, Валентина, также не прошла проверку – она оказалась слишком мягкая. Эндрю же – то, что надо, и жесток, и мягок, другими словами, сочетает некоторую беспринципность с некоторой же условной управляемостью. 

За период обучения Эндер минимум дважды участвует в драках, которые заканчиваются для его противников смертью. Важно, что Эндер не знает о смерти его врагов – которые такие же подростки, как и он сам; и – еще раз подчеркнем, - совершает эти деяния, не осознавая тяжких последствий своих действий. 

Можно использовать этот пример как философскую метафору о воздействии Человека на Природу, но можно истолковать в контексте обсуждаемого архетипа «детской невинности»: автор, показывая Эндера совершенным, но не желающим зла убийцей, показывает возможность, не желающую стать намерением и сознательной целью.  
В итоге – до поры до времени Эндер, невинный убийца, не испытывает моральных терзаний. Когда же наступает необходимость сознательно причинить Зло, сознательно совершить то, что в других обстоятельствах смело можно назвать убийством (причем не одной особи, а целой расы), он выбирает путь ненасилия, находит способ решить стоящую перед землянами проблему космической безопасности другим, более гуманным способом. 

Нам удалось вспомнить лишь два примера героинь раннеподросткового возраста с явными успехами в области убийств: Арья Старк и Жозефина Леонидис. 

Давайте сравним варианты литературной детской преступности. 

Арья Старк («Песнь Льда и Огня» и ее экранизация «Игра Престолов») начинает свое путешествие как дочь высокопоставленного лорда. Непослушное, но вместе с тем по-своему честное, открытое, искреннее дитя девяти лет; до поры до времени ее наибольшими преступлениями является нежелание сидеть за рукоделием и слушать скучные рассказы септы-наставницы. 

Потом, в возрасте тех же девяти лет, девочка становится мишенью – за ней охотится челядь и воины враждебного Дома; и свершается первое убийство – от испуга, просто мальчишка-конюшонок не желает отпускать Арью. Не сильно переживая его смерть и гораздо больше волнуясь, как бы не попасть в руки королевы, Арья убегает с места преступления. После чего некоторое время голодает и бродяжничает; видит, как ее отцу отрубают голову по обвинению в государственном преступлении; еще больше бродяжничает. Попадает в местность, совершенно разоренную войной, и видит ее последствия, включая пухнущих от голода младенцев, изнасилованных женщин, колодцы, забитые трупами и т.д. Скрываясь и прячась, Арья попадает то в замок, управляемый лордом с явно социопатическими склонностями (например, он пытает пленников ради удовольствия), то к разбойникам. Нигде она не чувствует себя в безопасности. Никто, на протяжении долгих месяцев (лет?) не заботится об Арье ради нее самой, никто не любит ее. Способ выжить – убежать, спрятаться, или убить. 

С какого-то момента Арья перестает убегать и прятаться. 

К 13 годам, оказавшись в чужой стране, переменив множество чужих имен, это вполне сложившийся моральный урод: морали, как таковой, у Арьи нет. Есть воспоминания о доме и смутные подозрения, что если бы она каким-то чудом оказалась дома, рядом с сестрой и матерью, и рассказала им о себе все – ее бы не приняли. Значит, нет нужды возвращаться. 

Особенным эмоциональным настроем Арьи пользуются странные люди, называющие себя «Безликими». Их цели в отношении Арьи в «Танце Драконов», крайней опубликованной книге, еще не ясны, но что они тренируют ее навыки отравительницы, шпиона и фехтовальщика – несомненно. 

Таким образом, в биографии Арьи Старк налицо все социальные признаки психопатизации. Плюс намеки на неоднократные черепно-мозговые травмы у героини, которые, возможно, могут привести к органическим изменениями ЦНС. А там и до органической психопатии недалеко. 

Жозефина Леонидис – героиня романа Агаты Кристи «Скрюченный домишко». Ей 10-11 лет, она живет в пригороде Лондона в огромном доме, выстроенном ее дедом – Аристидом Леонидисом (страна и возраст добавляют Жозефине пикантное сходство с Флавией де Люс). 

Аристид Лионидис – грек из Смирны, покинувший родину после того, как совершил случайное убийство. В Англии он преуспел на торговых операциях, женился на дочери английского сквайра, которая родила ему восьмерых детей, из которых в настоящее время двое – старший сын Роджер, с женой Клеменси, и Филипп, его жена Магда и трое детей, – живут с ним под одной крышей. (Действие происходит в 1946 году, и причина вполне прозаическая – дом Филиппа разрушен во время бомбежек). Жозефина младшая; ее старшая сестра София – умница-красавица-золотое сердце; средний брат Юстас – перенес полиомиелит, из-за чего стал инвалидом, и обучается на дому. (И опять же – трое детей: старшая – надежда семьи, средний – интеллектуал, младший ребенок предоставлен сам себе… что-то знакомое…)

Примечательны рассуждения о жестокости, которая свойственна всем членам семейства: Аристид, с точки зрения Эдит де Хэвиленд, сестры его покойной жены, вообще аморален и беспринципен, что он и доказал многочисленными сделками на грани закона. Однако по натуре он добр и обаятелен, поэтому ему многое прощается. Семья де Хэвиленд, типичный пример английского мелкого дворянства, гордилась своей узколобостью, жестокостью ради самой жестокости, – типичные охотники на лис (здесь не метафора, а спорт с погонями и кровушкой). Однако же они следовали высоким принципам и не позволяли низменным побуждениям вырваться на волю. Магда Леонидис – пример жестокости по-детски эгоистической, неразрывно сплетенной с ее артистичностью и склонностью к аффектам; Филипп – человек, скрывшийся от реальности в книгах, которому нет дела до мира живых людей. Клеменси Леонидис, пусть и не кровная родственница Жозефины – пример ученого-фанатика, избравшего весьма специфический объект поклонения. Даже София, на первый взгляд – самая положительная героиня, – признается, что могла бы убить человека «только ради чего-то стоящего». 

Плюс мелочи: Жозефина крайне некрасива, отчего родная мать зовет ее «найденышем», она не общается со сверстниками, кроме брата, который ее откровенно презирает (она же девчонка! Да еще надоедливая); из-за того, что соседи считали брак Хэвиленд с каким-то греком мезальянсом, у Леонидисов мало друзей в округе; плюс недавняя война с ее тревогами, бомбежками, едой по талонам…

Итог? Вполне закономерный. 

Чуть больший, по сравнению с героиней Дж. Мартина, акцент на «предрасположенность к греху», у героини А. Кристи скорее всего объясняется личной позицией автора. Миссис Кристи считала, что преступление – это личный выбор преступника (в силу чего ее любимая героиня, мисс Марпл, отстаивает необходимость смертной казни). Поэтому Жозефина, по причине возраста и несколько специфического воспитания просто не способная бороться с дремлющей в ее крови предрасположенностью к жестокости, все же совершает выбор сама. 

И несет за этот выбор вполне соответствующее – может быть, не официальному законодательству, но принципам автора, – наказание. 

**Герой или антигерой**?  
Итак, мы познакомились с Флавией де Люс. Обозначили факторы риска ее социализации, которые повышают вероятность проявления психопатических реакций. Рассмотрели вопрос, обладает ли Флавия некоторой врожденной предрасположенностью к антисоциальному поведению.  
Убедились, что дитя если и невинно, то исключительно потому, что воспринимается таковым в силу традиций. 11-летняя девочка вполне способна совершить преступление, что подтверждается как минимум двумя прецедентами.  
Однако, в силу отсутствия совершенных преступлений, необходимо признать Флавию де Люс героиней, а не злодейкой.  
С одной стороны – какие ее, Флавии, годы? Всего-то двенадцать лет… И факторы риска никуда не исчезли, они лишь усилились.  
С другой – на страже законности и истины стоит не что-нибудь, а долг де Люсов. Точнее, долг Флавии де Люс.  
_«Неприятности не должны заставлять тебя отклониться. Я хочу, чтобы ты это помнила Хотя для остальных это может быть не очевидно, но твой долг станет для тебя таким же ясным, словно белая линия, нарисованная посреди дороги. Ты должны следовать ему, Флавия»._  
«Даже если это приведет к убийству?» - спросила я.  
«Даже если это приведет к убийству».  
Вывод? Надо ждать продолжения цикла!  
Автор обещал десять романов. Ждем с нетерпением!


End file.
